1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink composition capable of forming a raised three-dimensional hand writing with a matted surface and to a writing instrument containing said ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a three dimensional ink comprising a binder, a colorant, and a light weight filler has been provided (patent document 1). By this ink, it is described, a light weight fine particle filler is engulfed in a film formed by a binder thereby capable of obtaining three dimensional characters, figures, and the like.    Patent document 1: The Unexamined Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. Sho 63-273672, page 1 and lower right column, lines 12 to 15 of page 4.
However, the ink of said patent document forms a three-dimensional handwriting by using a light weight fine particle filler hardened by a binder, that is, it can be said that the light weight fine particle filler makes up the three-dimensional film-forming component.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water-based ink composition capable of forming an enough raised three-dimensional handwriting with a matted surface without compounding a light weight fine particle filler.